Visits of Another Kind
by QueenofQuill
Summary: An Extra for Watch Your Neck. Lucinda pays Cal a visit and gives him exactly what he needs and he has never had it like this before.


This is just something I've been itching to write. It is an extra for my story Watch Your Neck and even though my character Lucinda and all that surrounds her is quite prominent in this story you don't necessarily need to have read Watch Your Neck to enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope people enjoy reading it. P.S. Lucinda is only half Cult Vampire which is one of the main reasons why she wants Cal.

Cal came out of the bathroom having just finished a shower. He had thrown on a pair of black sweat pants and had come out roughly towel drying his hair. Niko was having the night off from baby sitting him. He was round at Promise's. Cal was glad his brother was taking some time for himself. He almost didn't go because Cal had been acting weird lately since his run in with the Cult Vampire and running into her again at Club 'Millennia' and finding out she was the leader of her freaking nest didn't help matters either but Cal buried his feelings and pretended that he was ok. Of course Niko didn't fall for it but he also knew that it wasn't fair on Promise to cancel especially since they hadn't gotten to see much of each other lately so he decided to go.

The apartment was quiet without Niko. Of course it was mostly Cal who made the noise but not having his brother or someone else there to tease made even Cal quiet. He squeezed his ebony locks once more with the towel and then gave up and threw it on the couch.

Call it survival instincts but Cal couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. It un-nerved him and made him mentally review where all the weapons were. He didn't have time to go and find one because a gentle gust of wind hit Cal's face. The window wasn't opened so Cal deduced it was the air in the apartment being pushed by the force of speed. There was only one creature Cal could think of who could move that fast without being seen. That creature's smiling or rather smirking face appeared as if out of thin air. It's body leaning against the door.

There stood Lucinda with her arms folded across her chest and her foot pressed against the door in a casual, cocky pose. She was just as beautiful as always. Her long, wavy brown hair was straightened and hung like a curtain over one shoulder. She wore no make-up as always but she still managed to maintain a beauty that was beyond anything Cal had ever seen. She wore soft black trousers tucked into black boots that didn't have gigantic heels like he knew a lot of image conscious women were prone to wear in fact they didn't add any height. They were practical and looked comfortable. Underneath her leather jacket she was wearing a bright red, buttoned shirt that Cal couldn't see all of but seeing the colour was enough for him. This was Lucinda's style. A style very similar to his own.

She stood there smiling slyly at him. Cal grabbed the nearest weapon which happen to be a knife in a drawer under the window sil. He knew such a weapon would do little good against a creature he had no idea how to kill but he felt somehow naked without a weapon and that had nothing to do with his present state of undress. Lucinda said nothing when Cal reached for the knife. She just let her green eyes roam over his body. She took in his muscular arms, his broad chest, his lean toned legs (thanks to all the running Niko made him do) and his defined abs. Her gaze settled on his face and she took a moment to absorb all his features looking for something she might have missed the last time she looked at him. Cal felt uncomfortable. He was sure he had been checked out before by both sexes, he didn't mind so long as he managed to ignore it. But he had never been stared at with this much intensity before.

"Hi again," Lucinda said softly. "Miss me?"

"Shut up," Cal growled feeling an uncomfortable sensation in his stomach. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Looking for you," she replied pushing off the door with her foot.

"Oh, well now you've found me, so scram."

The Cult Vampire chuckled a little. "Mr ninja isn't around is he. I can only smell lingering traces of his scent."

"No he's not here but you still have to scram."

"No. I'm not leaving and I'll tell you why." She paused putting her hands in her trouser pockets. "I want you and I know you want me too."

"No, I don't." Cal meant that to sound adamant but it came out like he was trying to convince himself. 'Get away. Leave now please.'

"Yeah you do. I know you hate that you want me but I know you do. I can smell it and I can tell you love you smell fucking amazing."

Cal was surprised at this. Most if not all supernatural creatures despised his Auphe scent. When he was in Club 'Millennia' he noticed that not a Cult in the room was bothered by his scent. He thought nothing of it at the time but now he was curious. He had always been curious about this woman but he was becoming a hell of a lot more curious every second he spent in her company. Even if he hated her for rocking his carefully constructed defensive stone wall he also wanted to know more about her. She was captivating. The way she made him feel was something he had never experienced before. It was new, scary, unexpected and many more bad things but there was a tiny part of him that didn't want to let go of the way she made him feel and that part was growing every day.

Before Cal could blink Lucinda was behind him, a hand grabbing each wrist and a using her flexible right leg to somehow immobilise the bottom half of Cal's body. Her skin was freezing and the feel of her body was exactly like he remembered. Her slightly rough hands held his wrists but gently. Cal could get out of her grip if he tried but the gasp that left his mouth the second he felt her pressed up against him, made him feel like maybe he didn't want to get out. The gasp escaped his lips before he could catch it and he could practically sense Lucinda's grin. "Let. Me. Go." Cal fought with hand that was holding his knife wielding wrist. He did this for a few seconds and then he felt her grip loosen until her hand was just touching his wrist.

"Stab me if you need to Cal. I'm still not going anywhere." Cal could now freely move his hand and turn to stab Lucinda but he was well aware now that that would no good. Suddenly Lucinda was not behind him any more. She was in front of him. By the door where she had been originally. Cal was still holding the knife but his grip was getting looser and he was afraid he might drop it. "Here's the deal Cal. I don't care what you or that big bad brother of yours does to me. I'm going to be around until one of you finds a way to kill. Now don't get me wrong I don't want it to come to that but. I've weighed out the pros and cons and I think you might just be worth dyeing over." Cal's grip loosened even further. "Now I don't plan on being here when your brother gets back from that date with his Ostintanious whore but I did come here for a reason. I want something from you and it's easy to give. The best part is it's your choice whether or not I get it." Cal gulped a little and hoped it wasn't visible to the predator he was facing. Even if it wasn't she could probably smell it. "Now you have two opinions. If you want me to leave, then just throw that knife at me and before it's embedded in the door I'll be half way down the stairs. But if you want be to come closer then drop the knife and close you eyes."

Oh God. Why was she giving him this choice? It was so much better when she just forced him to be in her presence or used her speed and skills to out manuver him but to make him a willing participant was just cruel. Still even if attempting to embed his knife into her vindictive little skull was attractive, her coming closer to him and feeling her presence and her body pressed against him once again was just that little bit more attractive. Cal's grip was so loose that the movement he had to perform to drop the knife could barely be seen. As he closed his eyes his mind screamed to him that he shouldn't be doing this. He should tell her to fuck off like he normally did but the difference this time was she would really leave if he told her that and he would never get to see what wanted from him. He didn't care if it was his blood he just wanted to know.

There was a ten second interval between Cal closing his eyes and Lucinda moving. She was making him wait. She was walking slowly along the living room floor instead of using her speed. Something told Cal she wanted to savour this. After twenty seconds of horrible waiting Cal felt something. It was a faint brush against his lips. It was barely even more than a taste but Lucinda was taking what she wanted, what Cal was freely giving her. After a moment the kiss deepened and Lucinda's tongue entered his mouth. It carefully took in everything it came into contact with, memorizing the flavour of Cal's mouth.

Of all the things he thought this harden Cult Leader would what from him such an intimated, gentle gesture like this didn't even cross his mind. Lucinda's taste was incredible. She tasted just like her blood only not as strong. His heightened senses also licked up lingering traces of mint-chocolate chip ice-cream and just like that night when he had dipped his finger into the tub and gathered blood as well as ice-cream his mind sank into a place that made him feel more peaceful than ever. This was even better than the ice-cream this was more personal and he couldn't think of anything except how it felt to have Lucinda this close. How it felt to have her hands exploring his skin. That was all he could focus on ... at least until Lucinda moved with the speed of her species and manuvered their positions. Before Cal could think he found himself spun around to face the wall, his hands were pressed up against it like he was in a line up waiting to be shot. Lucinda's arms were around him, one over his shoulder and one around his waist and her lips were pressed against Cal's ear. It took Cal a few seconds to realise that the hand connected to the arm around his waist was holding the knife. Cal hadn't even felt her move to pick it up.

"So you like to play with knives do you?" She whispered into his ear. Her lips brushing the lobe of his ear and making him shiver. "Ok lets play."

Lucinda pressed the flat of the blade against Cal's abs. It was cool unlike Lucinda's body. He didn't remember when she had gotten so warm but it must have been some time during that kiss. "Your skin's like snow. So damned smooth and white but also like snow, I bet it's easily stained. I bet. Every. Mark. Shows." Lucinda twisted the blade so that the point was against Cal's skin. She applied pressed and Cal hissed. It wasn't enough to draw blood but it was definitely enough to mark. The Cult dragged the knife across Cal's skin in aimless patterns. Over his abs, up his chest, around his nipple and over his shoulder so she could do the same to his back. She did it all without letting go or even relinquishing her grip. A part of Cal's mind told him he was crazy for letting her do this but honestly the pressure was so precise and even that Cal had no fear of her slipping up. He was still scared of the way this woman made him feel but for some odd reason he wasn't scared of her. She had him in a very vulnerable position but he knew she wasn't going do anything that he'd regret. It was confusing to know that and to know that it was right. That everything that was going to happen tonight was right.

"I was right. I always thought red looked so damned beautiful against snow." Cal looked down at his body and saw the artful swirl design Lucinda had made. Cal should have been worrying about how he was going to hide this from Niko but right now that thought didn't even cross his mind. He heard the knife hit the floor and felt Lucinda's fingers tracing the sensitive lines across his pale skin.

Cal shuddered with an insane kind of pleasure. The hot pain shot through him and he got hard so fast he barely had time to register the reaction. He heard Lucinda give a throaty chuckle and felt her soft lips press a kiss to his shoulder. "Now that's what I want. I love you hard for me."

What started off as gentle kiss on his skin became nibbles and then vicious bites. Those bites were a hundred time better than the knife. That was just cold calculating mental this was soft and warm and piercing hot. Still the strange thing was even though she broke through his skin there was no blood. He knew she was a cattle drinker and therefore didn't want his blood but that was a rough bite, surely he should be bleeding but he wasn't. Cal was breathless and disoriented, he barely even knew what he was doing right now and just when he got his brain in gear enough to speak the hand on his stomach moved and slipped with down his sweat pants and grabbed a hold of his aching cock. The hand moved as if taking in every detail. "Hmm," Lucinda hummed appreciatively. "That's nice. I knew you'd have a perfect dick."

"Fuck off," Cal gasped but he bucked into Lucinda's hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Bitch!"

"Ok then." In a teasingly slow manner she started to remove her hand from his crotch.

Cal whined involuntarily. "Stop," he gasped.

"Stop what? Stop teasing you or stop moving away? If you want my hand on your dick, all you have to do is tell me you like it."

"Fuck off."

"Tell me," Lucinda said a little less patiently.

"I told you..."

Cal didn't get a chance to finish as Lucinda's grip tightened with an almost inhuman strength. "Tell me the truth or I'll mark up your dick with all those pretty lines I've drawn across your chest and back."  
Something inside Cal crumbled a little and he gasped, "I like it ok."

Lucinda's hand move completely away from Cal's crotch and he was going to make a noise of protest but it died on his tongue when he was spun around to face Lucinda and kissed with a blinding passion. He didn't know how long that kiss lasted but it could last all night for all he cared. "You're so fucking gorgeous Cal."

"Shut up," Cal hissed regaining some of his dominance and grabbing Lucinda's arms firmly. The Cult pushed him further against the wall, any further and he would have been pushed through it and Lucinda pressed her lips to Cal's ear.

"No. I'm not going to shut up but here's what I will do. I'm going to take you into that bedroom and suck your perfect cock so I can taste you."  
The words were almost Cal's undoing ... almost. Cal was no push over and he was ready to admit to himself that he wanted this so he grabbed Lucinda and manhandled her into his bedroom. She let him, a tiny smirk gracing her lips. When they were in the bedroom Lucinda pushed Cal onto the bed and straddled him. She kissed him roughly, there was no gentleness there, just plain hunger. She worked her way down to his neck and sucked on it forceful, man this vampire could suck, what the hell was that going to feel like on his cock. The lips and tongue teasing the sensitive junction between his neck and shoulder felt so good. It was almost soothing.

That made absolutely no sense. Here he was with a Vampire sucking on his neck and all he could feel was ... calm.

After God knows how long, Lucinda was done with his neck. She moved lower to suck on his nipple. The second her tongue flexed over that sensitive area of his chest Cal inhaled suddenly and arched his back. The Cult's teeth bit gently into the skin and Cal grabbed her head and growled, "Harder, goddamn it."

Lucinda complied without a word and Cal hissed as pain and pleasure which were practically one and the same lanced through him. Lucinda slowly trailed down his stomach taking her time. When she got to the waist of Cal's trousers she kissed his stomach and slowly pulled the sweat pants down. Cal was uncircumcised as his mother didn't give a crap and even if she did she still probably wouldn't have done it and Niko was a kid himself so what did he know about such things. Thanks to this his cock was much more sensitive than that of a man who was circumcised.

Lucinda eased back the foreskin and her talented mouth swallowed Cal's length and sucked hard. Cal cried out loudly and his hips writhed seeking more. "Fuck! God! Lucinda."

He grabbed her soft hair and tugged hard enough to pull a few strands loose. She didn't seemed to mind in fact it just encouraged her. She sucked faster and harder fuled by Cal cries of pleasure.  
The orgasm the young being felt building in him was so intense, so out of this world that it could be real, nor could it be a dream but it was happening.

Lucinda did something to his dick that was as close to perfection as anyone could get. Her tongue swirled in all directions over the skin and Cal felt just the perfect amount of dig from her teeth and he came with a cry that could never have been made or caused by a human but then again he wasn't human and neither was Lucinda.

The latter removed her mouth from Cal's softening length and sat up to straddle his thighs. If it was even possible. She looked even more beautiful when hazy lust covered her eyes. Most people might not think so but for someone whose genes hungered for pain it was one of the most beautiful things in the world.

Cal was panting and so was Lucinda. Before the younger of the two knew what he was doing he reached up and caressed the Cult's breast over her red shirt. When had she discarded her jacket? It didn't matter.

"Cal," she said breathlessly. "Please, oh God please." He was more than surprised to here such a begging tone from her. "Please God don't stop."

Cal reached for her top and began undoing the red buttons with one hand. When the Cult got impatient she ripped her shirt opened, baring her breasts to the man below her. In Cal's mind they were perfect. The were firm and full but not huge which made Cal wonder if she always went around without a bra or did she just forget it specially for tonight?

Cal reached up and caressed her breasts while her own hand slipped down to undo her trousers. She opened the zip but didn't take them off nor did she shift from Cal's lap. He looked down and realised that they night they had met in the alley when he thought he saw a tatto he was right. Lucinda had intertwineing vines going around her waist like a belt and it was amazing. She grabbed the head of the man bellow her and pulled him up so that his mouth was on her nipple. He began sucking it immediately and Lucinda moaned so gorgeously Cal thought he might start to get hard again.  
Lucinda's hand reached down into her trousers and began stroking her clitoris. Cal took a moment to take in the fact that she was also wearing no underwear. Cal's mouth switched from one nipple to the other and Lucinda stroked harder. Those breasts were so perfect Cal would have been content to suck on them all night but Lucinda cried out as she brought herself to completion and collapsed on top of Cal.

They both lay there breathing for a few long minutes which seemed to pass by long enough for them to see seasons change. Then Lucinda shifted so that she was lieing directly on top of Cal, her cheek resting on his chest.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "I'll be gone long before morning. I just want to see you sleep." She paused. "That was perfect by the way. When I get home no doubt I'll have to fuck my own fingers while thinking of you."

Her soft Scottish accent was now more soothing than it was rough and Cal managed to fall into an undisturbed sleep.

When he awoke he could still feel the pleasant pressure on his chest but Lucinda was no where to be seen. He looked down at his chest and couldn't see a single mark from where Lucinda had dragged the knife over his skin. He got out of bed and walked into the living room. The knife wasn't where she had dropped it last night and Cal could help but wonder if it was all some kind of crazy dream like the ones he had been having of this Cult before but this was much more vivid. His cock stirred at the mere memory.

The confused young man shook his head and went into the bathroom. As he was washing his face, avoiding looking at the mirror directly but something caught his eye and he looked down at his right hip. He smiled when he saw angry red marks there still clear as day and he remembered Lucinda licking the bullet wound he gave her, it closing up before his eyes. She had cleaned up for him so he'd have no explaining to do but she left him this reminder so he wouldn't sink back into denial.

As he heard Niko calling him from the kitchen he tried to pretend like the previous night never happened but there was no denying it now. Lucinda so obviously ached for him and that made him feel ... well there were no words for what that made him feel. He now knew that he wanted her, he wanted something from her anyway but he was too confused to deal with any of it now and hoped he never would have to but he knew deep down there was no hope for that to ever happen.


End file.
